<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Final Battle by TheChichiSlaughterHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698195">Before the Final Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse'>TheChichiSlaughterHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Angst, Set in the future, implied Robin/Franky, implied Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last confrontation with the World Government stands before them, but all Nami can think about is Vivi. NamixVivi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Nefertari Vivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before the Final Battle</p>
<p>By The Chichi Slaughter House</p>
<p>Warnings: NamixVivi, implied FrankyxRobin and ZoroxSanji, set in the future, somewhat angsty, implied sex at the end.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.</p>
<p>Rating: PG-13</p>
<p>It’s been a hot minute since I wrote anything for these two, geez. I mean, alright I hint at it in other works but writing an actual Nami/Vivi seems really hard sometimes. Apart from sending each other letters or jumping into AU territory I don’t really know what else I can do with them. Joke’s on me for getting invested in a ship when I knew it wouldn’t get much screen time, huh? I miss Arabasta…</p>
<p>Another of the <a href="https://twitter.com/slaughterchichi/status/1247158368222887939">dialogue prompt meme</a> things I asked for on my private twitter.</p>
<p><a href="http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi">Twitter</a> | <a href="http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi">Pillowfort</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi">Curiouscat</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami waited anxiously on the dock as she saw the ship bearing the Arabasta flag on the horizon. Her skin tingling at the knowledge of who was aboard, though now wasn’t the time to get excited by such things. This wasn’t a simple visit and wasn’t something to be taken lightly; they were all at war now, banding together their allies and alliances to face off against the World Government. Finally having that showdown that had been threatening to occur since Ace’s death, but this time fully prepared for it instead of taken by surprise.</p>
<p>Things were different now than they had been; for one thing, they were all together. Not split up god knows where and unable to come to each other’s aid but by each other’s sides and ready to fight. Gathering everyone they could to make this as painless as possible, not thinking about what sacrifices or losses were in their future. Knowing by now that this was unavoidable, that if they didn’t take action soon it would result in far worse.</p>
<p>Nami hadn’t wanted to ask Arabasta for their help, hadn’t wanted to put Vivi in that position. The princess hated wars, despised the loss of life that resulted from them. But when she’d mentioned in a letter that this was coming, Vivi had offered her own troops willingly; had even taken it upon herself to travel out here with them. Probably refusing to send people to what may be their death without risking her own life in the process, putting herself in harm’s way like she always did.</p>
<p>It felt weird to be excited about all of this with everything that was on the line, but Nami was unable to hold back her feelings over getting to see Vivi again. Imagining how much she’d have changed over the years, longing to hold onto her and speak in person after all this time. How could she not be thrilled by that?</p>
<p>As the ship pulled in and she saw Vivi disembarking, Nami’s heart hammered in her chest. She looked the same as ever though her hair was longer; her eyes shining and her lips curling into that familiar smile Nami had dreamed about many times. Something about it seeming forced, preventing Nami from saying a single word.</p>
<p>“I-It’s good to see you.” Vivi was the first to speak; the words tumbling out of her mouth so quickly that she stumbled on the start. </p>
<p>“Yes, you too!” Nami was flustered by the fact that her own response mirrored Vivi’s – hasty and not thought through, not even scratching the surface of all the things she wanted to say. Overwhelmed by how beautiful Vivi seemed to her right now, how much she wanted to just take her in her arms and kiss her. The slight panic in her chest from how far away the princess was standing; like she didn’t want to get much closer.</p>
<p>Beginning to worry that Vivi’s feelings towards her might have changed, that she might be the only one still head over heels. Preparing herself to accept that if it were the case though she really didn’t want to, would want to fight for her affections if it was an option. Too much at stake here to even consider it right now, with the fight looming over their heads.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed before Vivi started to cry; her mouth curling up in on itself as she held a hand up in front of her eyes. Probably feeling guilty for breaking down already, for showing weakness in front of everyone like this. Nami couldn’t help herself from stepping closer, awkwardly reaching her hand out to soothe her but not really knowing if she should. Unsure of what the boundaries were now that they’d been apart so long, whether it was acceptable to be so touchy with her this quickly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” A sinking feeling in her chest now, one that told her she might not like what she was about to hear. Nami asked even though she was afraid of the answer, her gut tensing as she attempted to steel herself for the worst.</p>
<p>Anticipating some bad news or for the princess to be distressed and regret offering her aid; worried about the battle and the long-term effects it would have. Things Nami couldn’t reassure her about in good conscience, promises she couldn’t make. This was an entirely different situation to the coup in Arabasta – there would be no convincing people to step down.</p>
<p>“I just… I can’t believe you’re really here.” The disbelief in Vivi’s voice shocked Nami for a moment, as did her response. Not what she thought she was going to hear at all, her fears pushed aside when Vivi lowered her hand and she caught a glimpse of the happiness in her eyes.</p>
<p>Melting all the stress out of her in an instant; the nagging doubts and paranoia seeping away as if they hadn’t been there at all. She’d been so sure that Vivi would have doubts over this that she hadn’t even considered the possibility that it was something like this – something so harmless and wonderful that it made Nami’s heart feel like it was flying.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry.”</p>
<p>Nami laughed softly and reached over to wipe the tears from Vivi’s face, soothing her thumbs tenderly over her cheekbones. Trying not to weep herself from the joy of being able to finally touch her skin once more, to hear her voice without the aid of a Den Den Mushi. To know what she was thinking without having to read a letter – so close to her it all felt like a dream. </p>
<p>Both still a little nervous at seeing each other again, cautious of touching though they wanted it so much. Vivi practically melted into her palms, the princess’ own hands grasping at Nami’s wrists though they were trembling.</p>
<p>The distance between them had been trying, as well as the passing of time. Worrying over whether things would be the same if they met again, if one or the other would find someone else whilst they’d been apart. Having told each other that it would be okay if that happened, knowing they were young and had their whole lives ahead of them. Not wanting to shackle one another or build resentment between them over it, though neither had thought they’d move on.</p>
<p>The navigator had been all too aware of how difficult things would get, right from the moment they’d found out about Vivi’s true identity. Had tried in vain not to fall for her because of that, but unable to help herself as her feelings grew despite that knowledge. Had convinced herself that it would be a small fling if it went anywhere, forgetting that when she’d seen the look in Vivi’s eyes and let her guard down.</p>
<p>What use would it be to fall in love with a princess? Eventually she’d have to get married and have children to continue the royal line – in a way, there wasn’t time for real love. Too many obligations and other things that would stand in their way. It hadn’t stopped either of them from feeling or acting on it, causing pain and sadness when they’d had to go separate ways.</p>
<p>Even though it had been stressful, Nami didn’t really regret her decision. Didn’t regret falling for Vivi at all. It was difficult but manageable – she knew in her heart that she was lucky enough to have this. Usopp didn’t get the same conveniences, hadn’t seen Kaya since he’d left his hometown all those years ago. She had to treasure this while she had the chance – not waste this opportunity now that it had fallen into her lap. For his sake as well as hers, knowing in the back of her mind that she only had it because Vivi was royalty.</p>
<p>A small upside amongst the downsides that plagued them.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it,” Vivi looked on the edge of sobbing, though Nami could tell it wasn’t from sadness. “I’m just so happy!”</p>
<p>Nami let go of Vivi’s face and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, holding her as close as she could whilst burying her face in the side of her hair. The pale blue strands tickling her cheek as she breathed in Vivi’s scent, different than it used to be but still so obviously her that it made Nami’s heart thud. Bringing tears to the edges of her own eyes that she rapidly blinked away; needing to be the strong one, to let Vivi lean on her and reassure her. Crying wouldn’t help that.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Nami couldn’t mask the emotion in her own voice – her own desire to cry communicated in the words that left her lips. “I missed you so much.”</p>
<p>Vivi was unable to hold back from sobbing then, staining Nami’s shoulder with her tears. The droplets feeling warm on her skin, drying it out as they absorbed into it only to be replaced with more soon after. The princess crying like she had been holding it in this entire time, though Nami had recognised a few marks on her letters where they had smudged the ink. Making it harder for Nami to keep her own in, wetting Vivi’s hair so it clung to the side of her face.</p>
<p>Just so overjoyed to be in each other’s company that they couldn’t control it; overwhelmed with their feelings and not wanting to let go. Uncaring that they were being watched, that Vivi’s subjects and their crew could see them like this. Idly catching the rest of the Strawhats on the sidelines, attempting to shield them and give them some privacy though it was pointless. Knowing that they were holding back their own emotions and needs to talk to Vivi, letting Nami hog her despite the fact that they all wanted to talk to her as well.</p>
<p>It was with great self-control that Nami pulled back, laughing at them both as they wiped at their faces. Watching with glee as the others got their chance to talk to her; smothering her with hugs and crying about how they’d missed her too. Not acting spoilt over Nami getting there first, not trying to make anyone feel guilty – just being understanding and taking their turns.</p>
<p>Nami took Vivi’s hand when the excitement died down a little, leading her to the room she’d booked for them to stay in whilst they were here. Usually rooming with Robin since they were the only women on the crew, inwardly grateful when the older woman had said she wanted to share with Franky. Knowing there was something going on between them but not bringing it up; just like she hadn’t when she’d assigned Zoro and Sanji a room to themselves. Amused when they’d acted disgusted and put out by that, despite the fact that it was common knowledge to everyone else by now. Idiots.</p>
<p>Her intention when she’d finally gotten them some real privacy had been to talk, but Nami didn’t get the chance to say anything. Practically tackled onto the bed by her girlfriend, unable to speak as Vivi’s lips met her own. Desperately seeking out more of her touch as quickly as she could get it; a feeling Nami understood all too well. Deciding to let what they were supposed to do fall to the side in favour of what they needed – battle plans and such could wait a little longer.</p>
<p>Who knew how long it would last this time? Even after this it wasn’t like everything would magically be resolved: Nami still hadn’t finished her map of the world, Vivi still needed to help rule over her kingdom. Being together like this was temporary, though seeing Vivi almost made Nami want to cast her dream aside.</p>
<p>‘Almost’ because she knew she couldn’t do that, because the princess would berate her for considering it and remind her how much she was looking forward to seeing the completed work. Always saying in her letters that she was excited to hear of Nami’s travels when it was all over, of the adventures the crew had been on without her. To learn as much as possible about the world they lived in, even if she couldn’t go out and experience it for herself.</p>
<p>Nami had always wanted to ask her if she resented being born into royalty but knew better than to bring it up. Vivi was who she was because of that; kind and loving and unwilling to make unnecessary sacrifices if she could avoid them. Out of her love for her subjects, from constantly being aware that she had it a lot better than they did. Never taking a single thing for granted, giving as much as she could afford to those who needed it the most.</p>
<p>That was one of the many things Nami loved about her. Wouldn’t change it for all the Beli and jewels she could get her hands on. If Vivi being a princess was the price for it, then so be it. They’d worked around all of it so far – they could keep doing that. Would continue to do so until they couldn’t anymore; whether due to Nami’s fears or because they could be together for real.</p>
<p>For now though, all Nami wanted to do was lose herself in the feeling of Vivi’s skin. In her kisses and her touches, forget everything else. They’d worry about all of that together afterwards, when they’d either rise from the ashes or be caught in the jaws of defeat. No matter which outcome it was, at least they’d had this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>